Forum:Clymene State Council
This is the official chamber of the Clymene State Council In Clymene, the State Council is the legislative body that can change and alter the State Constitution and State Law. They meet in the legislative building at 3 First Street, Intercity, Sofasi, in the forum and the building also houses the other various departments of the State Government. While the forum is not open to the public, all Clymeni are encouraged to get in touch with their locally elected Councilors. If you are apart of this chamber here are the listings for your seats. *C. Jones - 6 seats *J. Abrahams - 5 seats *M. Villanova - 5 seats *M. Cebara - 5 seats *L. Hoffmann - 2 seats *N. Sheraldin - 2 seats 001. Forming Villanova I Hey everyone as Governor of Clymene i'm officially opening the Government so we can have deabtes and pass laws. Since the United Left won 15 of the 25 seats in the last elections we will form the Government. I will appoint my other collegues to ministry positions which will help oversee what occurs in the government. If anyone would like to join the government hopefully we could work something. *First Minister - Marcus Villanova *Minister of Immigration and Population: Lee Chang *Minister of Fishing. Water, and Environment: Nancy Creole *Minister of Labour, Infrasturcture, and Transportation: Christopher Hawkins *Minister of Health: Justin Rodriguez *Minister of Social Issues: Julian Ng *Minister of Economy and Commerce: Tanya Yeoman I will be First Minister, Minister of EC and Minister of LIT, Justin Abrahams' will be Minister of IP and Health, and Marcel will be Minister of FWE and SI. Pro * 5 Seats Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:43, November 11, 2013 (UTC) * 5 seats Frijoles333 Marcel Cebara TALK 16:53, November 11, 2013 (UTC) *... Contra *... *... After a voting period the measure is approved 100%-0% Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:44, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Damn, I was gonna vote. HORTON11: • 16:00, November 17, 2013 (UTC) It was open for six days. I'll be purposing a transportation bill soon y'all can vote on that :P Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:02, November 17, 2013 (UTC) 002. Transportation (Nationalizaiton) Bill #All public transportation services which greatly serve the populous of Clymene are owned by Clymene ##All public transport companies which use public buses are now owned by the state. #Transportation companies which will now be state owned by the state, are the following: ##Bus Transport: All Lovia Omnibuses, InterBus, Eo (bus service) #These companies will be seized for a fee to be negotiated between the government and the owners of the companies. #Once owned by the government the companies will be administered by the Clymene Ministry of Labour, Infrastructure, and Transportation and the Clymene Transportation Authority (CTA). ##The CTA will be comprised of ten members of the state council who will have the power to set fares, create or change existing routes, request money from the budget, hire new workers and payments, buy models of buses and set all rules and regulations for the companies. ##The board will will be appointed and led by the Minister of Labour, Infrastructure and Transportation and Governor. ###The members of this board are not removed until an election or the whole of the body recalls them for inactivity or unruly behavior. #The CTA has the power to change the rate of fare once every 30 months. The maximum change that can be done to any rate of service is 10% lower, or 5% higher. ##Any changes to line services and fare must be notified to the public 50 days prior to the actual change. New maps must be made and distributed to the public in large quantities near public transportation and notified on buses. When rate changes are made they will be notified in the front of the bus, on the train and arouns railway stations, and near ferry stations. #All bus transport companies will be comprised into one company administered by the CTA and Government, called ClymeniBuses ##During the period of transition the CTA will vote to keep the most successful and used lines from all three services to create the new state owned company. #The Clymene Ministry of Transportation gives the Clymene Transportation Authority a legal state monopoly control over all transportation matters in the fields in which it operates, in which no private or non-state corporation can compete. Lovia needs public transportation for ecological safety and so that every citizen can work freely and have the option to have cheap and affordable transport. The fighting against small private companies is making each company loose money and failing the public. This bill will be able to imporve the Clymene economy but also create a reliable and accountable transportation authority. Discussion I and the CNP will have to oppose this bill. Firstly it is an attack on private industry and the freedom to engage in economic activities. This bill would seem to imply that private companies cannot operate in Clymene in the transport sector by and large. Major transport companies that operate across Lovia will now be barred from operating in Clymene. This action is protectionist and an attack on Lovian unity. While bus transportation is a matter which isn't that divisive and neither is rail. However most companies that perform trade with Clymene do also operate ferries, this legislation will damage their income and will therefore impact the lives of their employees, who by and large live in other states. This bill is anti-Lovian and protectionist in its current form and for those reasons I cannot support it. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:19, November 23, 2013 (UTC) I have to vehemently oppose your accusations of the bill being anti-Lovian, Kunaria. Those are the remblings used by the far-right and fascists against socialism. This bill is most definately not an attack on Lovian unity. That said, this bill IS going too far in that it nationalizes all forms of public transport. Buses in the state would do well under a single unified system. A state-owned transport company would be a good idea like you've proposed, though at the same time, with sufficient regulation and state oversight we can allow bus systems to be privately owned/operated. As well, we could even implement a hybrid public/private system, whereby some routes in certain areas are private buses and others public, but as a single system with equal prices and access. I have to disagree on state-owned ferries as they should be allowed to operate on their own, as long as the follow the law and implement fair and similar prices. As for the trains, they should be state operated as in Europe, but such a system would work best under a national system, involving rail in all the states. HORTON11: • 18:11, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :A bill that would cause the people of the different states to feel wronged by another state would damage unity, it would cause those in Kings or Sylvania to call the Clymeni self-centred and not acting in the interests of all of Lovia and we all know where such things can head, it always starts with simple friction and ends with hostility. To call this legitimate concern for the unity of Lovia, the freedom of enterprise and the wellbeing of employees across Lovia not just in Clymene can hardly be called fascist or far right. It is simple common sense! I have to question why you are saying these things, it would seem to be for no reason other than to cause division. :As I say, I do not disapprove of a unified bus system or even of a unified train system, provided that freedom of enterprise is maintained. Surely if a private enterprise could maintain quality but be cheaper than the state system we should not discourage that. Such competition could even be learned from to help better the state controlled system. :However I am glad that some changed have been made but I think we should give time for further consideration and constructive criticism to ensure we pass a solid, foolproof bill. We do not want to be vague or leave loopholes. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:43, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :Didn't Oceana do this, I mean nationalization of a transportation industry? And didn't some of these buses go to Sylvania, I mean obviously the Sylvanians are not calling the Oceanians "self centered" and not acting in Lovia's interest? Also it depends on what you think nationalization serves, a matter of opinion. The current private system would actually not be very beneficial to anyone, not even the companies themselves. Remember Clymene a State with 30,000 people and several well sized competing companies trying to get those people on their buses, would probably each run a loss, unless they charged huge prices. A nationalized bus company would create cheaper prices and a greater number of well run service lines. Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:53, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Then why not simply create a national train/transport service? I don't think that any state would feel wronged by nationalizing transport, only the private companies themselves. And Marcus, how do you plan to nationalize those companies for the state if many operate most services outside of Clymene? All Lovia Omnibus doesn't operate in Clymene, Interbus runs in several states and Eo is the state transport company of Seven. Ideas I have are to either 1. Create a new state-owned company and purchase Interbus' Clymene operations, 2. just simply allow bus companies to freely operate in the state, so long as they follow government regulations you have set up, 3. create a state-owned company to work certain routes and allow private businesses to work others but under a same framework and following the laws you're proposing here. HORTON11: • 19:57, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :::@Marcus: The situation in Oceana is different, they simply nationalised Interbus in Oceana and did not restrict private companies from working in the state. Comparing this move to Oceanas rather passive nationalisation is not a good comparison. :::And as stated the main issue of conflict between states would be your refusal to allow any private company refuse nationalisation and then restrict them from operating in the state. It means that only the Clymeni state can, this is what will cause the issue, especially when major shipping and ferry companies reside in the southern states. You are practically attacking the southern economies. :::Also you are right to a degree about the companies but you would only be fully right if they were Clymene only companies but they are not, many are Lovian companies! They do not charge extortionate prices like you claim and nor do they make a loss because Clymene is not the only part of their operations, instead the fixed costs are spread out amongst all Lovia. So it is not bad for private industries and nor should the state try to declare it so and stop people from having freedom of enterprise. :::@Horton: You are clearly not understanding that the stand I and my party made was and still will be against both the nationalisation of ferries and the barring of private enterprise in the markets a state corporation operates in. At worst it will push entrepreneurs from here to other states! Also do not separate companies and people as if one is independent of another, companies are made of the people! You act as if private companies are an evil and malignant being, when in reality they are the very people you claim to serve. :::Also I do believe he plans to nationalise all private property of those companies that are in the state of Clymene not outside. However, I like your presentation of solutions, I would prefer number 2 as it has the least implications and would allow us to set up a comprehensive system for ensuring quality and protection for consumers. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:29, November 23, 2013 (UTC) I removed the parts on Trains (owned by the feds mostly already) and ferries (a small compromise?) mainly because it deals with out of state transport and would be a bit overreaching. Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:31, November 23, 2013 (UTC)